


Go Straight

by LivingInColors



Category: Snatch (TV 2017)
Genre: (not really but they get shit done so there's that), Bisexual Character, Criminal Masterminds, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, Jealousy, M/M, Multi, Mutual Pining, OCs - Freeform, Organized Crime, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2019-10-21 17:23:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17646734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LivingInColors/pseuds/LivingInColors
Summary: Albert Hill fails at going straight, in more ways than one.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: -Look, I know that few people watched the show and even less ship Al/Charlie, but I got this idea haunting me and needed to write, so.  
> -If, by any chance, you read this and haven't watched the show, I highly recommend it! It's incredible and massively, criminally (lol) underrated.  
> _HUGE thanks to rcnbilius for his help. You're amazing! 
> 
>  
> 
> Anyway, enjoy! <3

The small room was lustrous with the August sun, quiet except for the moaning bodies on the bed, where two half-naked men were snogging and trying to pull each others' clothes off and failing at doing both at the same time, so they settled for just making-out. The redhead pushed the olive-skinned man on his back, climbing in his lap, biting and kissing down his neck, then his chest.

They were so lost in each other, they didn't notice as the door opened, two men took one step inside, saw the two bodies on the bed, their mouths dropped open as they seemed to have lost the ability to speak.

The taller man was the first to recover, "What the fuck?" he squeaked.

The two on the bed jumped at the sound, turning their heads to the door with looks of shock, then the redhead, who looked horrified, shouted, "Get out!"

"What's goin' on here?"

"Get the fuck out, Al!"

"What's going on here, Charlie?"

"What do you think?"

"I-"

Charlie jumped off the bed, picked the shirt he had thrown on the floor earlier up, balled it, then throw it at Albert's head, "Get. Out."

Billy finally closed his mouth and turned to leave, took two steps, then came back to grab Albert, who was still standing at the door, Charlie's shirt over his head. He squeezed his arm and pulled,

"Wait, my shirt-"

The door slammed close.

 

XxX

 

Albert and Billy were standing on the beach, Albert was grumpy, Charlie's shirt in his hand.

"Stop grumping." Billy sighed.

"I'm not grumping," he said in a decidedly grumpy manner, "I can't believe he never told us he's bent!"

"Maybe he's not?"

Albert looked at him as if he's mentally deficient, "He was with a man, in bed, half-naked, snogging!" He threw his arms up, making the shirt fly around, Billy's eyes following it, "I'd say he's very much bent."

"Well, doesn't necessary mean that he's gay, does it. And it's not like a big deal anyway, yeah?" He looked from the shirt to Albert significantly, "Right?"

"Right."

"Al-"

"I'm gonna get some air,"

Billy waved his arms around, looking unimpressed with Albert's ridiculous excuse to get away from the conversation. Albert just grunted and turned away, heading back inside. Billy followed with another sigh.

 

XxX

 

The Bunker Bar was full with customers, buzzing with the music and the humming of indistinguishable words. Charlie thudded down the stairs, looking moody and impatient, snapping his head around the crowded place with a scowl.

"You're scaring the customers away, Charlie," said Lotti, coming up next to him,

"Have you seen Albert and Billy?" He asked urgently,

"Walked toward the beach earlier," She pointed with her head, "Something's the matter?"

"Later, Lotti," He said, already walking away.

 

XxX

 

Albert and Charlie walked into each other, literally, on the path to the beach, the first looking dismayed and the latter having a face like thunder. Billy looked half-interested, half-scared-for-his-life,

"I can't believe you never told us!" Was the first thing out of Albert's mouth after he got his grounding, "Why didn't you tell us?"

"You didn't ask," Charlie said simply, voice low against Albert's higher-than-usual one,

"I didn't know there was a need to ask anything!"

"There is not," Charlie was now looking at his shirt in Albert's hand, "It's none of your business,"

Apparently, that thought didn't even cross Albert's mind. He looked so shocked, mouth opening and closing soundlessly. Finally he said, "What the fuck is wrong with you?"

Billy gasped, shouting, "Albert!" and Charlie's eyes snapped to Albert's face, which still looked shocked, his own face unreadable. The three friends stood, stock-still, for some time. Even time seemed to have frozen.

Albert appeared to have finally realized what he's said, he opened his mouth to speak, but Charlie beat him to it,

"Nothing is wrong with me, Al," he said bitterly, "Can't say the same for you,"

Then he turned around, walking back inside.

"Well, that went well, you arsehole" Billy said, punching Albert's shoulder hard before following Charlie.

Albert just stood there, tightening his hold on the shirt, a weird stabbing feeling in his chest. A mix between regret, betrayal, hurt and jealousy, confusing him beyond words. Remembering the look on Charlie's face made the stabbing feeling increase, making him feel every inch of the arsehole that he is.

 

XxX

 

"Charlie," Billy shouted, "Charlie, wait!"

Charlie stopped and turned around, looking tired, "Not you too, Billy," he said when Billy reached him. They were standing out the front door.

"No, not me too, I promise," he grinned, Charlie huffed and rolled his eyes, smiling too, "He's just shocked, y'know, right?"

Charlie shrugged, his smile fading, "A fuckin' arse, more like it,"

"Hey boys,"

They turned to find Lily walking towards them, while Vic went to the kitchen. Her smiled faded when she saw the look on Charlie's face, she looked at Billy questionably but he just shook his head and went back inside.

"Charlie?" She asked carefully,

"Mrs Hill," was all he said, looking away,

"Is something the matter?"

"Nothin's the matter, everything's all right," he gave her a charming smile, "I have to go," he said, following where Billy went. Lily raised an eyebrow at the strange behavior but said nothing as she followed him inside, only to be stopped by Lotti, who said, "I think the boys had a fight, you heard nothing from me," then went back to work.

 _Well_ , thought Lily, _what a good way to start the day._

 

XxX

 

Lily watched as Albert walked in, his shoulders down in a sad slope, a white shirt in his hand, of all things.

"Albert," she called out for him. He walked over to her, she noticed his hand was white from how tight his grip on the shirt was, "What's that?" She raised an eyebrow at the shirt. He looked at it too, relaxing his death-grip a bit, then looked and his mum again,

"It's Charlie's," he said quietly. For a mad moment, she thought that's why they fought. She shook the weird thought away,

"What's it doing with you?"

"What's with the interrogation?" He said shortly, his shoulders rising in an angry slope. Lily looked taken back, Albert just went on, "Is everything my fault now? He keeps secrets and gets mad when I find out and asks him about it. How does that makes sense? How is that my fault?" He was shouting, his fingers pointing to himself, the shirt shaking feebly from the movement.

"Find Billy and Charlie and meet me downstairs," was all Lily said, a you-better-do-as-you're-told look on her face. She heard Albert swearing and ignored it as she turned away.

 

XxX

 

"I can't believe that you got us in trouble like we're teenagers," Charlie said as he walked ahead of the other two. Albert just clenched his jaw in reply, fearing if he opens his mouth, he'll say something that will cause Charlie to punch his nose. Or worse, Billy, who was looking mildly entertained by the whole thing, the fucker.

Charlie suddenly turned, startling both of them into a sudden stop, "And can I have my shirt back?"

Albert looked at the shirt, then back at Charlie, who was now raising an eyebrow at him, and shook his head. Billy snorted, Charlie's mouth dropped open and Albert walked past Charlie quickly before he could snatch it away from him and took big steps to where his mum was waiting, ignoring Charlie's glare on the back of his head when he and Billy joined them.

They all looked at Lotti, who was looking like she really doesn't want to be here, questionably,

"What's going on here?" Lily's voice cut through the tension,

Billy started talking, "Nothing is going on here, Mrs-"

"Charlie's gay," Albert interrupted,

"No, I'm not!" Charlie snapped,

Lily and Lotti looked between the three, the first shocked and the latter amused, "Charlie's bisexual, Al, we all know that," Lottie said.

"We do?" Billy asked, looking as if this whole thing was making his head spin. Charlie nodded, crossing his arms, not stopping the glaring at Albert, who was looking at Lotti weirdly.

Lily finally seemed to have came back to herself, "So, what's that got to do with the fight?"

"Charlie was with a man," Albert said, still looking at Lotti,

"And?" She said, already glaring at her son, but he didn't see it, still not taking his eyes off Lotti.

"Did he tell you?" He asked her. She looked taken back, sending Charlie a look, but Charlie's eyes were on Albert, a softer look now on his face, so she nodded.

Albert nodded slowly once, finally looking away from Lotti to his mum, "And nothing, mum. Charlie's bisexual and he's told Lotti, _and nothing_ , mum," then he turned, his steps echoing in the silence that followed his departure.

They stood like that for a few moments, not really knowing what to do. Charlie's eyes were still on the place Albert was standing.

Lotti cleared her throat, "Why is he holding a shirt in his hand?" She asked. Billy and Lily's eyes went to Charlie, but didn't say anything.

Charlie, however, gave a dry, humorless laugh, "It's mine," he said. Lotti nodded, as if that made sense and she understood. But it didn't and she didn't.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, look who's finally writing again. I know it's been so long, I'm so sorry, but I was so busy this semester. Anyway, hope you'll enjoy this chapter! (And if you read my Ronarry fic, don't worry, I'm working on the new chapter!)

It was only after he was in his room, door firmly shut behind him, that Albert became somewhat aware of his surroundings. His heart was beating painfully in his chest, hands shaking, and couldn't for the life of him understand why does everything hurt so much. His eyes started to burn, so he raised his hand to rub them only to find a soft white fabric touching his face. A familiar scent filling his senses, overwhelming to the point of pain.

Charlie's shirt. Charlie's scent.

Suddenly everything just became, _more._ So much more, and he couldn't stop himself from burying his face in the soft fabric. Once he became aware of what he's doing he tore the shirt away from his face, threw it, then himself, on the bed, covering his face with his arm as he tried to shut down. To stop feeling.

And why was he feeling like that, anyways? Charlie was right, it's not really any of his business. But, still. He could, _should_ , have said something. Anything.

He told Lotti, after all.

 

XxX

 

Charlie walked away from them when the echoing silence became too much, and found himself on the beach, surrounded by endless sand and sea and warmness that failed to break through his clouded, gloomy mind. He could feel the sand getting in his shoes, a feeling he absolutely despised, the sun burning his pale skin, the smell of the saltwater filling his nostrils, but the one think he could think about was Albert.

He didn't necessary mean to hide it. Not really. It's just that he didn't know how to say it to them, so he didn't. And it's really not that hard to tell, anyways. They should've known without him saying.

 _That's not fair,_ he argued with himself. Then he realized he's arguing with himself. With a long-suffering sigh, he rubbed his face roughly, feeling an overwhelming urge to scream, cry or both. Preferably at Al. Albert. Fuck.

Without giving it a second thought, he found himself going to Al's room. Everything and nothing racing through his mind, making him unable to collect a single thought, all he knew was they needed to talk. _He_ needed to talk.

He knocked loudly on the door twice, was met by silence, knocked again, louder.

"Open the fuckin' door, Al," he snapped at the closed door, glaring and feeling ridiculous for it,

Then, a lot of things happened. Al opened the door, shouting something that was swallowed by Vic's enthusiastic, loud speech as he and Hate 'Em, who was laughing and talking louder than necessary, approached them.

"We've got some good news, boys," said Vic, looking delighted and completely unaware of the looks on Al's and Charlie's faces.

Al groaned.

 

XxX

 

"Okay, so what you're tellin' me is that-"

"He's said it five times already, Al," Charlie said, rubbing his face wearily. Albert glared at him, then at his father, then at everyone else in the room,

"It doesn't sound any less insane, five times later,"

"That's because it _is_ insane," Charlie muttered, feeling a headache starting behind his eyes, the one thought rasing through his head was that _it's not even noon yet, for fuck's sake,_

"Thank you, Charlie," Vic glared at him, then at his son, "Come on, boys, I'm saying a filthy rich man, he's renting the entire resort for himself and his men, how could we let him slip through our fingers?"

"How do you even know about him?" Albert asked, sitting down as far away from Charlie as possible,

Hate 'em and Vic looked at each other then away quickly, one beat then both of them started talking at the same time loudly. Charlie slammed his head on the table and Al buried his face in his hands with a groan. Lily just shook her head at the whole scene, and said,

"What exactly do you want us to do?"

"Keep an eye on him, it's really that simple,"

"Oh, is it?" Lily threw back, "How we gonna do that? You just said he rented the entire resort, he's surrounded by an army of men,"

"I'm sure they'll find a way," he said, looking at Albert, whose head was still buried in his hands, Charlie, whose head was still on the table, then Billy, who was leaning against the wall with a look of resignation on his face,

"Why us?" Billy asked, "Why not you and Hate 'em?"

"Well," Hate 'em said slowly, making Lily, Albert, and Billy groan. Charlie just slammed his head one more time, Lily looked at him worriedly but didn't say anything, "They might've saw us today while we're watchin' 'em,"

"Oh, for fuck's sake," Lily said, finally sitting down. "For _fuck's_ sake," she repeated, for emphasis. Billy completely agreed.

 

XxX

 

It took three more hours of shouting, arguing, swearing and slamming hands, heads and feet against solid surfaces for them to half-agree about something, which was that Albert and Charlie should be the ones to go. Charlie, who was at this point a little dizzy from all the head slamming, was a little too slow to disagree, which they all took as acceptance and left before another argument starts.

That's was why Al and Charlie found themselves in the car driving to the resort the next morning.

Charlie knew why he wasn't quick enough to disagree. He, however, couldn't understand why Al said nothing, which was why he was glaring at him in this very moment. He's been glaring for some time, probably all morning, and his eyes was starting to burn,

"Why the fuck didn't you say anything?" He asked again, blinking his dry eyes,

"I said I wasn't listening, okay? They've been shoutin' for hours and I just fuckin' stopped listenin'!" Al shouted back, taking a sharp turn to the left, "Why haven't _you_ said anything?" He threw back through his clenched jaw, cursing loudly at the cars around him even though he's totally the one at fault,

"By the time I realized what they're saying, they're already left! And Billy, the fucker!" He looked for Billy yesterday and this morning, but he was nowhere to be found. Charlie was going to make his death long and painful.

"The fucker," Al agreed, thinking about all the ways he's going to get back at Billy, who was mysteriously missing since yesterday. He's going to kill him. He took another sharp turn,

"Al," Charlie started, tearing his eyes away from Al for the first time since he got in the car, "You're gonna kill us,"

"Would we ever be so lucky to die like that?" Al hissed, going faster, "No, we've to be killed by a Spanish millionaire's army in the resort he rented whole,"

Charlie snorted, "That's a reassuring thought,"

Al's lips twitched, then he snorted, then he started laughing, making Charlie go off, too. He blamed it on the nerves, while silently wondering how his dad always manages to get them in these situations.

 

XxX

 

All things considered, the getting inside part was easy, so easy, actually, that Al and Charlie were out of their wits.

"Something is wrong," Charlie said for the fourth time. Al knew that he was probably right, but he was already on edge, so that was the last thing he needed.

"Can you shut up?" He said while they walked to the reception. To be fair, the resort is absolutely breathtaking, inside out. The lobby was vast and made of white and black marble with glass walls overlooking the beautiful outside view. Out of the corner of his eye, Al saw Charlie clenching his jaw tight enough to snap, and walked fasted to the kind looking receptionist,

"Good afternoon, we want to reserve a room," he heard himself say in a voice that didn't really sound like his own. Charlie snorted while he stood a step behind him.

"Sorry, Señor, but there are no empty rooms at the moment,"

"No empty rooms? Are you sure?"

"I'm sure, Señor"

"Look this is really important, we need a room, we-"

"¿qué pasa" Said a thick voice. Al and Charlie turned to find a tall man, mid-sixties, dressed colourfully with imposing presence, three men standing behind him. They looked back at each other with a look of understanding. _That must be him._

"Señor Barco," said the receptionist, "lo siento-"

"It's not his fault," Charlie interrupted, making everyone turn to him, "We're looking for a room,"

The man, Señor Barco, looked Charlie up and down, then looked at Al again, "What're you doin' here?" He said in a thick Spanish accent,

"I just said we're looking for a room,"

Al started to wonder if Charlie has taken his words to heart and was actually trying to get them killed by a Spanish millionaire's army in the resort he rented whole.

"There are no rooms," he said, looking at Charlie with raised eyebrows,

"Yeah, we know that now," he grabbed Al by the elbow, "We're leaving," he pulled the elbow he's holding and they moved two whole steps before they were stopped by two men who were towering over them, blocking their way.

"Why did you come here? Don't you know who I am?"

They froze. Al opened his mouth but Charlie beat him, "We don't actually, no." Oh, yeah, definitely trying to get them killed, "We just want a room to celebrate, but every fuckin' hotel is full-"

"Celebrate?" He moved closer, "Celebrate what?"

Al was glad he asked, since he, too, was wondering what, exactly, were they celebrating.

There was a telling silence, Al helplessly watching as the men circled them. He turned his head to look at Charlie, found him watching him apologetically, thinking if this is really how they'll die, after all they've been through. It seemed so anticlimactic,

"We just got married," Charlie said softly, eyes pleading with him. Al prided himself at how he didn't even squeak.

So much for anticlimactic.

Al only became aware that Charlie's hand was still on his elbow when he dropped it to hold his hand, intertwining their fingers. He felt all the air leaving his body, becoming unaware of everything around him, expect for Charlie's hand in his, his blue eyes staring at him. Big blue eyes. The bluest eyes he has ever seen.

"Aw, papá, eso es tan dulce!"

They both jumped at the sound, turned a little to see a young, beautiful woman coming to stand next to Señor Barco. Charlie's hand grabbed his tighter as he stepped closer to him, overwhelming Al's senses again.

The young woman was looking at them lovingly, it was unsettling both of them, "I'm Rosalina, and you?" She said in an accent as thick as her father's,

"Charlie,"

"Albert,"

"So, you two just got married?"

Charlie nodded, looking at Al again. Al looked at him, and nodded, saying quietly, "Yeah, we just did, but,"

"But," Charlie took over, "We can't seem to find a hotel room, see this was not planned," he looked away from Al to Rosalina, thinking she was their only winning card, "We-we," he took a deep breath, "We didn't even realize it, okay? We've been friends for years and-and, it changed without us even realizing. But last night," he looked back at Al and stopped talking, the irony of what he's saying and what actually happened the day before not lost on him.

The look on Al's face was unreadable, and Charlie found himself running out of words, and he rarely ever does, but he couldn't say one more word even if his life depended on it. But Al's life depended on this, so he opened his mouth to keep talking, he's good at it, after all, while wondering in the back of his mind if this is really the end of their friendship,

"Last night," he repeated, through a blocked throat,

"I'm so glad I married you," Al interrupted,

Charlie's breath caught, and this is so unfair, because Al was never a good liar or a good actor, that was Charlie's job, but now, damn him, even Charlie was falling for him- _it_ , and he could actually hear Rosaline aw'ing. He heard her talking to her father in Spanish again, but couldn't for the life of him pay it any mind. Couldn't for the life of him look away from Al's eyes.

"Muchísimas gracias, papá," Rosalina said before turning back to them, "You can stay here!" They both looked at her quickly,

"But," Al started, "They said there is no rooms,"

"Not a room," she giggled, "Newlyweds stay in a suite!"

"Oh," they both said, staring dumbly at her,

"It's a present!" She clapped her hands once, "You two are so sweet! How didn't you realize you're in love before?"

"We're idiots," Charlie said, with feeling, wondering how did his life spiral out of control so quickly.

Al just nodded numbly.

What have they got themselves into?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to leave a review! Thanks for reading <3

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to leave your thoughts! Thanks for reading <3


End file.
